THE X-MEN SQUARED!!!!
by The Original Nightcrawler
Summary: The Unkillable die. The world is taken over by Sentinels, Xavior is the only one who can save the world, only one problem, he is a machine. Find out how he forms, THE X-MEN SQUARED, Chapter 3 is up, please Read and reveiw, I need it.
1. Default Chapter

AN AL NEW X-MEN STORY  
X-MEN SQUARED  
The Fall and Regain of the X-Men  
  
Bombs burst in the air. Wolverine sniffed and smelled sulfur all around. He looked discusted. "RRRR, Stupid fucks!" he yelled out at the bragading sentinels. Something he had always feared had finally come true. The sentinels were of plenty number to take over the world. Soon the world will be sentinel ruled. The X-Men cam to stop that. "Cyke, you there?" Wolverine talked in his telecom.  
"WOLVERINE, WATCH OUT!!!" Gambit screamed at Wolverine. Gambit jumped forth and pushed Wolverine out of the way. Gambit was hit hard on the back. Just enough to stun him. Wolverine didn't smell death on him, so he knew the Sentinels had something in store for them other then death.  
"You crappy pieces of machinery," he growled leaping forward at the Sentinel who had shot Gambit. Before any contact of Wolverines adamantium claws it was down. He then saw why. The Terrible Toad King had knocked him down.  
"Hehe, this is awesome," Mortimer Tonybee said as he knocked down another Sentinel. For the first time Wolverine didn't have hate toward Toad. Wolverine hadn't love him either, but they were neutral. Tonybee Jumped next to Logans side.  
"Shall we dance Wolvy?" he inquired with a smirk on his face.  
"Takes a billion to tango Toad. Lets tango," Wolverine replied also giving a big grin. Before they even went for their first Sentinel a bomb bursted under them. Both were down. Both were hauled away, into the darkness.  
  
Many Years Later  
  
"Freddy! Took ya long enough man," Wyatt Hike called to the green haired friend Fred. Fred gave a smile and walked to the cage.  
"You start yet?" Fred asked to Wyatt. It hadn't look like they had but Fred wanted to make sure.  
"Naw man, wez was waitin for you," Wyatt shook his head. They had always played baseball on Friday afternoons. Fred was usually the first one there on a count of he lived so near to the baseball field. It wasn't like him to be late. But something had happened to him that afternoon. Something that made him scared to death. He shook it from his mind and walked up to the pitchers mound.  
"Lets get going," Fred yelled to the rest of the kids. Fred was an awesome pitcher. Everyone thought so. His dad pitched for the New York Yankees and he had made it to the baseball hall of fame. Fred was kind of destined to be a pitcher.  
The first batter wound up and did some practice swings. The catcher signaled for Fred to give the batter a slider. Fred notioned that he understood. Fred stretched his arm. His hands tingled like they would if they were asleep. This was weird. This never happened to him.   
He shook it off and wound up. He threw a ball right down the middle. Fop! It hit the catcher's mit.  
"Stryike 1!" the catcher yelled. The catchers name was Francis Gordan. Francis was a good friend of his from kindergarten. They use to do everything together. They were inseparable. After kindergarten they were in different classes. That relationship broke after awhile and now they were jus aquantinces. That was really a bummer because they were great friends. The ball came towards him and he caught it erasing away the daze. The catcher notioned another slider. Again Fred nodded to assure that the play was understood. The tingling grew more tickly. In fact, it was starting to hurt now. He had to get rid of it.  
Fred tried to shake it off but he couldn't this time. It grew and grew, until something happened, something very strange. The tingling suddenly stopped. He thought it was weird, but he threw the ball anyway. As it left his finger tips he noticded that the ball was green, glowing green. The batter swung at the ball and hit it, but instead of the ball exploding forward the bat imploded into tiny wooden pieces. The catcher caught the ball and flew back. The baseball players looked agog for a moment at the happening. Then the silence turned into hate, prejudice hate.  
Kids swore and yelled at Fred. Things like mutie, and freak. He hurt inside but then it got serious. He started hurting on the outside. Kids were punching him. The catcher plunged a broken piece of wood into his arm. He was a goner, there was nothing Fred Tileman could do but die. He felt woozy and he fell to the ground.  
  
Syter walked home from school feeling very good about himself. True, he had a bloody nose, got suspended from school and his best friend hates him but he beat him up pretty good. It all started with a simple fight.  
"Yo, Bob, you're an ass. How could you rat yo bro out like that man. How could you?" Syter yelled at a kid named Bobby Highlander in the hall. "Are you an dumb ass, or did you want to get me in trouble?"  
"What are you talking about? You mean when I told the lunch lady you stole a cookie. You shouldn't steal, I was looking out for you," Bobby retorted calmly.  
"I got in trouble. I am suspeneded for like 5 days!" Syter exclaimed. He got angry. Anger raged through his body like gasoline would a car.  
"You get to stay home now," Bobby laughed at Syter and his friends did too.  
"Ill show you a home. Your new home is the ground. When im done with you your gonna be there so much it will be your home," Syter screamed running toward Bobby. Syter was mad, very mad. He wanted to take down Bobby since the day he figured out what kind of person Bobby was.   
Bobby was a user. He used people to get to the top then dumped them like a pile of rotten eggs. That peeved Syter off. He lunged toward Bobby and gave him a punch in the jaw. One of his friends punched Syter in the nose almost breaking it. It bled like a waterfall. This really got him. A strange sensation ran through Syters body. He felt powerful, almost invincible. He took a swing at the guy who gave him the bloody nose and the guy went flying through the hgalls landing on a bench. He didn't know he was that powerful.  
A teacher came up and stopped the fight and suspended him for one month. That was going to be hard to make up, he thought. He remembered the whole fight vividly. Where he was from, it happened a lot. Florida, best damn state ever built. Miami to be exact. He lived in an alley by a deli. His parents died because they were mutants and they managed to save him and his brother. The sentinels never found them. In a way he missed his parents, though he barely new them. It made him sad to think of them but he didn't cray or anything.  
As he was walking a sound hit him that scared him to death. This sound was something he heard only when Syter was small. The sound of jet-propulsion. Fire burned throughout the air. Syter was scared that he would be taken away like his parents.  
"The mutant is ahead Beta, get your guns ready," a large mechanical flying beast flew toward Syter. He was doomed like his parents. His parents had strong mutant powers but nothing could withstand the power of a sentinel. Fighting against one was crazy, fighting against two was suicide. Syter was a suicidal guy.  
"Hey, chip for brains, wanna come get a piece o this?" he yelled at the robotic creatures langing infront of him.  
"Mutant has only used his powers once Capa. He may not be able to control it. Put your blasts on stun," the sentinel code named Beta spoke to his compadre Capa.  
"Agreed Beta," Capa spoke.  
"I have a mutant power? Well no duh Syt, otherwise why would they be after you?" Syter thought to himself. He had read about mutants. The mutants had been hated because they were different. He read an article by a girl mutant who died awhiles back name Jean Grey. She said mutant powers usually developed in great stress. This was stressful, Syter thought.  
A shot was fired and his concentration broke. It had missed but not by far. The blast blew him off of the ground and into the air. He was too high, he knew for sure his arm would break. There was nothing to do buut hit the ground now.  
He hit with a slam, only something was strange. He wasn't hurt and his arm was definetly not broken. In fact, the ground had smashed in. Syter got up quickly knowing he would be hit again. He ran at Beta and a gleam of yellow sorounded his hand. He hit the monster and its leg tore off.  
"Set to kill," Beta screamed before falling to the ground. The scream was too life like for a robot, Syter thought. This freaked him out. He was about to slam into Capa when all of a sudden a quesy feeling hit his stomache. He fell to the ground and blacked out.  
Brazil became more and more a drug country every day, Armando Hukston thought. He would turn the corner and there would be a guy selling pot or coke. Armando hated drugs, they weren't for him. While his friends were out getting high, he would stay home and kick around a soccer ball. He loved soccer. In fact, he was being driven to it right now by his mom.  
"Mama, thanks for the drive," Armando said in Spanish. Armando usually spoke English, but his mom didn't speak it, so he would speak Spanish to her. He got out of the car and looked at the soccer field. It was huge. Armando never played in this big a Stadium. It was the play offs and many people would be there. Armando got worried that he would look like a fool out there.  
He stuck out his chest and walked into the Stadium.He was a little late so he ran into the locker room where only about five players were still getting changed in. He changed quickly and went for the end of the team discution.  
"Now we have the best goalie, work on offense. Defense is important so thewy don't get a totally open shot, but focus more on offense. Ok, BREAK!" the Coach yelled out. Armando was the awesome goalie on he team.  
He went to his goalie post and stood. He hadn't stretched so he started to now. Armando reached for his toes and touched them easily. He pule them upwards so he could stand on his toes better.  
Armando had always been good at gymanstic. He had always been flexible ever since he was a kid. Armando stretched his arms and something strange happened. He heard a cracking sound and his arm stretched farther then normal. Armando pulled it back in and another crack was heard. He felt weird, almost stretchable. He strected out his fingers and cracked his knuckles. Armando tried not to think about his sudden stretchy skill. The game started.  
The ball went toward him. People kicked it by the first defenseman and they took a shot. Armando easily blocked and punted it up the field for a score. The game went on like that, Armando would save it, punt it up and a shot was always taken. Armando was the best there was. It was the beginning of the second half and the other team stole it quickly. Henry Birkbeck got the ball and ran toward the goal. He was going fast. Henry would have to have great control to hit the ball where Armando couldn't get it. Well, he did. The ball went up in the left corner. Armando was at the left. He couldn't let them score. Armando leaped toward the ball and stretched out to see if he could get the ball. He heard the cracking noise again, but this time it was softer. He stretched out so much that he stopped the ball.  
Right then the crowd hushed, then yelled. They all thought it was unfair to have a mutant as a goalie, especially one with that power. They started throwing food. They got out of the bleachers and ran towards him. He had to get out of this situation. A man punched him in the mouth. Armando didn't look hurt but he was. His head was pounding. Armando used his mutant power to stretch his arms to a bar. He lifted himself and he tried to get away, but the crowd followed. He had to get away, but before anything happened, he disappeared into an uknown origin.  
  
NEXT TIME ON X-MEN SQUARED!!!!  
  
The Storys of the other two X-Men, and the first adventure they face as a team  



	2. The Girls Enter

Lauren walked through the halls of her school. California was defiantly her land. She was a very courageous and outgoing person. She was a cool girl in her school. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. Though the fame in her school, she was a depressed person. Lauren would never show her true state to anyone. She thought it was normal for a teenage girl to go through a depressed stage. It wasn't abnormal or anything.  
"Hey Lauren," a girl she didn't know greeted her.  
"Hey, nice to see you," Lauren smiled at the girl.  
"You saw me last period. I sit behind you in science," she informed Lauren. Lauren thought hard, what was the girl's name? She went through the attendance in her mind.   
"Mr. Applebaum?"  
"Here"  
"Mr. Baxin?"  
"Yo"  
"Mr. Brumely?"  
"Here"  
"Mr. Feston?"  
"Aqui"  
"Ms. Gamble?"  
"Yeah so I went to the mall and saw Billy..."  
"Ms. Gamble," the teacher would emphasize.  
"Huh? Oh... sorry, here," Lauren would reply most of the time.  
"Ms. Garren?"  
"Yes Ms. Yoon, I am present." Yeah, that's it, Judy Garren. She came back to reality.  
"Oh yeah, Judy, sorry. I have to go," Lauren politely excused herself.   
"It's Janie you twit," she mumbled to herself quietly. Lauren made it to English right on the bell. Mr. Cobb was not a guy who liked attendance.  
"Anyone missing?" he yelled over the racket of teenage gibberish.  
"Yeah, Caroline, Darshni and Demetri," a girl yelled in the back.  
"And Conner too," another boy yelled.  
"Ok class, settle down, please," Mr. Cobb still speaking in a loud voice. Lauren was tired and decided not to gab. "If you simmer down I will hand out last weeks test, graded." Everyone hushed up.  
He picked up a pile of papers and started handing them out. Lauren watched impatiently as the tests went to each person before. Her best friend got hers and looked at it. She crumpled it up and threw it behind her. Next was Lauren.  
"My strait A student, I was sadly disappointed with yours," Mr. Cobb whispered handing a huge juicy F to her. She looked agog at it. An F, she thought, I am usually a strait A student. Something was wrong. 55% on a test she studied for all night the night before the test. She crammed all night. Usually it worked, not this time.  
"Now students on to our next lesson," Mr. Cobb spoke in monotone to the class. Lauren began to weep. Something inside of her was waiting to bust out. She looked down at the table. It was scorched red. This was odd, she thought, why is it lit up? She figured it out a second too late. It blew up in her face and she flew back.  
"Class? What was that, is everyone ok?" Mr. Cobb yelled over the debris of desk. Lauren was on the ground almost unconscious. She thought for a second.  
"History class, mutant era. I am a mutant," she spoke to herself in a rasp voice. Lauren thought and she knew what happened. She knew her mutant power. She read about the X-Men for a project for History. Ones name was codenamed Hambit or Jambit. Something like that. His power was forcing kinetic energy into things and then they would eventually explode. That was Laurens power. It had to be. She fell asleep and didn't feel the teleportation into space.  
  
Maxine Burnster lived all but a normal life. She had a history of having a mysterious past. She showed up at Glenville High in 9th grade. No one heard of her, the principal didn't know who she was but she managed to scrape by without anyone noticing she was there. She would go into miscellaneous classes on days and got taught by different teachers. None of them asked because they knew she was a floater. No one confronted her about it and that's why she astonished all the kids. Intrigued in a way.  
Maxine was in the auditorium with her director talking to her.  
"Maxine, you need to feel what Dolly is feeling. She knows exactly what is going on in the whole entire play. She is the planner, act that way," Mr. Maher screamed at Maxine. It was the 9th grade play. They were doing Hello Dolly and Maxine was Dolly. "Get up there and act girl."  
The fact that he was calling her girl offended her. She was a woman, and not to be treated as a child.  
"Yeah dick-face, I'll act. I'll act like you're an ass, good genre, because you are," she mumbled to herself climbing up the bleachers to the stage. Alana, Chris and Danny were already on stage ready to act.  
"Good going queef," Danny chuckled at her.  
"You know Maxine, I have had enough with you, strutting up here as a new kid and just taking the part. That's really crap gal. I am going to bust you down bitch, I'm gonna bust you down to China Town," Stacey insulted.  
Maxine got mad. They started the scene and immediately Stacey stepped on Maxine's dress ripping it and showing her panties for everyone to see. Maxine flamed up. Red surrounded her entire body. Flames shot from her fingers. Fire hit Stacey square on the chest. The weird thing was, Stacey stayed up.  
Stacey started to grow rapidly. "You want some of this you stupid ball of flame?" Stacey kicked Maxine in the gut with her enormous toe. "Yah!"  
Oomph. Maxine hit a wall and fell flat on the ground. She flamed up and flew up to the ceiling. She flew over Stacey and then she disappeared. Right into thin air.  
  
A hairy man walked up to a machine in a dark room. He flipped a switch and the room lighted up. A body appeared in a portal. It was the body of Charles Xavier.  
"Is everything good?"  
"As soon as I switch this little button here," the hairy man responded. He flipped the switch and the room lit up even more. Five bodies appeared out of nowhere and landed in the room. Three were on the ground unconscious, another was lit up fiery, and the last one was stretched out like a rubber band.  
"Who... wha... how... bu..." the tow conscious ones spoke together.  
"You'll know in time. For now, get some rest while these guys heal," the hairy man said.  
"Hey, your Wolverine, from the X-Men, I did a report on you in my clase de history," Armando said agog.  
"No, I'm not," Wolverine said right before he injected them with something to let them sleep. They fell to the ground and slept a nice sleep.  



	3. Explaination

Syter woke up with a start. His yellow shield surrounded his body. "Wha... where am I," he spoke weakly to nothing. He stood up to see 4 other teenagers around his age next to him. The first thing he thought about was his brother Kylie. "Oh no, I don't know where I am. Kylie is going to be crying when he gets home. Don't worry Kylie, I'll bust out of this cage." That was easier then he expected.  
Syter powered up and his force field surrounded him once again. "This is easier every time." He threw a punch at the door and made a nice exit for himself. He walked threw the passway and peered into a hallway of vast vicinity. He looked left then right. He went with his instinct and ran left. He went down the hallway until he reached another door. Bam, he was good at making a way for himself. When he saw throughg his dusty entrance he saw that there was something weird about it. In the middle of the room was a giant man. Not any kind of man, a holographic one.  
The weird thing was, Syter was looking at the man, he was looking at the background behind him. The window had shown the stars and planets. But not any planets, it showed Earth. They weren't located anywhere near where he thought. Syter thought that they might be in the MSJ (Mutant Sentinel Jail) near by his lacation.; This was no MSJ. Somebody had saved him from the sentinels, and that guy was infront of him, floating in this giant orb.  
"Hello Mr. Mox. Please, have a seat," the holographic man said in a loud booming voice. It sounded like God or something. A chair popped out of the floor and in front of Syter. He sat down.  
"Wait here until the others arrive, they should be waking soon enough."  
"But dude, what makes you so sure they are gonna turn left. I mean, there is bound to be one of them that turns left," Syter informed the floating man.  
"Instinct. I am taking my gut instinct that they will all go right. Plus, a little push from my mind wouldn't hurt their instinct," he corrected Syter. Syter looked curiously at him.  
"What do you mean a push of your mind?"  
"Well, all will be told son, all will be answered," the man mysteriously answered. As the man had said all the teenagers had arrived on schedule. They all were looking mysteriously at the old bald man.  
"Sit everyone, I know I have a lot of explaining to do," the man in the orb said mysteriously.  
"Damn strait bitch," Syter yelled at the man raging with fury. Everyone stepped back. He noticed why. He was glowing yellow. He calmed down and it went down. "Sorry."  
"Well, if everyone is calm, I will explain. Have you all heard of the X-Men?" Yes's and no's came from every angle of the room. "Well then," Xavior said scrunching his head. Everyone felt a little tingle in their head. They all instantly knew the X-Men front to back.  
"What did you do to us Xavier?" Lauren shouted out. That was strange, she knew his name, and all the old X-Mens names and backgrounds. She was appauled.  
"I duplicated my knowledge into your brains. Well, my knowledge of my X-Men anyway. Let me explain. As you can tell, the world is corrupt, and what for, Sentinels. A long time ago, the X-Men went to stop the Sentinels over growing population. They were devastatingly killed. Most of them anyway. First the Sentinel Mastermold took printing of the X-Men bodys and made the X-Men into Sentinels. The hardware was hard, so they duplicated them still using the X-Men as blueprints. One of the robots went haywire and set me and my friend Logan free. As we were escaping I was shot and nearly killed. Before I died I tranfered all my thoughts and memorys into that Sentinel that had gone haywire. It was a hard task, but I did it. I knew I wasn't safe on earth so me and Logan went up here through the Blackbird. As we went Sentinels followed us. Logan had to lead them away, so he sent me into a pod and out in the middle of space. I had enough materials to create a module to place my own mind in. Then with the robot freed he could help me build what you see in front of you. It took a long time for me to recover from the dramatic thing that had happened. I now am still getting over it. I vowed to find my friend and free the world from the Sentinels. That's where you come in."  
"What do you mean us? I am not going against no force of Sentinels," Fred rang in. He looked worried, like death was in his eyes.  
"With my plan, you won't have to," a hairy man walked through the door.  
"Wait a minute, you said Wolverine was dead," Lauren looked puzzled. They all thought from what Xavier had tranfered them that that had to be Logan.  
"No. As I told you, one of the Sentinels went haywire. Wolverine's look alike was one of them. They named him K. That is what I call him also. He will fight along you because he is like the real Logan. Some varied changes," Xavier explained to them.  
"Why did it go haywire?" Armando asked.  
"Explainable thing. Too much personality was place in me. As did other Sentinels. Only among the first few though. If the others went haywire we can believe that other X-Men may still be alive. We are searching. They must be among the first few to be captured because the Sentinels correct problems fast. Now, do any of you have any objections to freeing the world?" Xavier politly asked.  
"Yeah, I do," Lauren spoke out, "But im screwed at home. My friends will kill me. So will the Sentinels. I guess I'll stay."  
"Are you all in?" the man-bot asked. They all shook their heads.  
"Now with the final matter, code-names," he shot off, "I have thought of them for all of you. If you have any objections just tell me. Syter, you have a neonic force field, there fore, I think Neon would be appropriate. Do you?"  
"Coo, coo, I like it," he agreed with the proffesor.  
"Armando, Elastico?" he politly asked.  
"No, I like the old fashion things. Call me Band, as in Rubber Band," he changed his name like he had thought about it befire.  
"Fine, Lauren, since you are like Gambit, I thought maybe Gambina."  
"Yeah, im flexible, whatever."  
"Now Maxine..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before Maxine cut in.  
"Fira, plain and simple," she said.  
"Ok, Fred, I was thinking maybe, Bolt. Like light, because that is what your power is," Xavier looked at him.  
"Lantern, as in the great comic hero Green Lantern," Fred told him.  
"Good idea, that's it. Now, for the fight of your life time. X-Men, into the briefing room. Its in your knowledge. Go, we have work to do," he shooed everyone off and disappeared into the briefing room.  
  



	4. 

The briefing room was cold and dark. The New X-Men stood at the doorway wondering if they should go in and sit. They didn't want to intrude.  
"Sit my friends. Nothings going to happed if you do, believe me that," K told them as he strode through the lot of teenagers at the door. K flipped a switch and a monitor appeared in the center of the room. Xavier also appeared at the head of the table that was surrounding the monitor. That sat around the table in the seats.  
"I am now going to address you as your code names as you will address each other. Well X-Men, now onto the plan. First you must do some training to develop your skills. After that we will get to briefing you on changing the entire world in under a day. K, please show them to the danger room," the Professor said as K walked toward the children. He escorted them out and into the hallway. They noticed a huge door they hadn't noticed before. It opened slowly and inside were billions of weird contraptions.  
"We are a team, so act like a team. I am the leader because I have the most experience. Listen to me. Here, take these comm.-links and attach them to your shirt. Ok, see that big yellow circle in the middle, stand there," K explained to them. They all huddled toward the middle and stared around the room. "Start mission one Danger Room," K screamed at the ceiling. The system started up and lights flashed in every direction. Band looked around the room and noticed a turret escape from the wall. Armando stretched toward it. He expanded his hand so hid fist would be bigger and possibly have a larger impact. He shot his hand at the gun and it exploded. Wow, he thought, I'm good. A fire blast whizzed by his ear and blew up another gun next to him. His teammate Fira had shot it.  
"Thanks a lot," Armando said to her. She was already in the air firing bullets of fire at other hostile objects. Everyone except for Gambina had already begun fighting, She was still stunned that no one had warned her. Laser rays shot at her and she jumped away. She nearly got hit. Gambina had nothing to throw. She didn't have cards to throw and even if she had, it wouldn't be much help. She couldn't throw cards into a hat five feet away. Gambina picked up some metal debris and lit them up. They blazed with purple and red. She threw it at missile that headed toward her. It exploded on contact. She flew back and picked up more pieces of metal from the ground.  
Lantern still hadn't fully figured out what his power was. He went around dodging things fiddling around with his hands. A sharp razor knife split toward him. It was about to hit his head when he figured out his power. A ball of green slowly grew from his hands. He threw it at the knife and it threw it back. The knife fell apart and flew in different directions. He figured it out. His hands made some type of chemical or something and he could throw it. It was like making snowballs. He made some more and threw them at guns which were firing at him.  
Neon was getting thrown around like a rag doll. He got shot in several places and his body hit a wall. The wall tore open and he was out in the hallway. He did have a strong armor around him. The yellow field gave a stronger impact on whatever he would hit so if he was stable enough whatever hit him would make him fly back more then normal. It didn't hurt it was just a pain in the ass to have to get up and get back in action. He would have to dodge more. He went though the whole he had made and punched a whip that came toward him. It went flying back and broke on a nearby wall. He was having fun.  
Fira was at the ceiling firing down at all the obstacles. She had known her power well and used it easily. This disturbed K because she was a new mutant otherwise cerebro wouldn't of picked her up. He just thought it was weird. He lunged at a gun and tore it open. Most everything was gone and K knew it was time to shut down the program and give them a little action with Sentinels. He yelled at the ceiling again and the program shut down.  
"That was fun," Syter said lying on the ground next to a robotic hand. Syter smashed it with one foul blow.  
"How 'bout I show you what you guys are gonna be up against eh?" he asked the group smiling. "Danger room, Lets do Sim 7. Ok, start," K said and the room suddenly turned alive. All of the little guns were disappearing back to where they had come from. Suddenly the room changed into a city. It was cold and dark and the five mutants were walking around New York. They looked at all the lights and gazed at all the tall buildings.  
"Allright guys, this is where you need costumes. We have made them for you and they are in your backpacks now. The proper time to change is when a danger is about to occur. Find the nearest place and change. Ok guys, go and shop. This is like life, people will interact with you and you can interact with them. When danger occurs change in the nearest place you can find," K dismissed them.  
"Hey, Armando, wanna go to Sam Goody with me?" Syter invited Band.  
"Why not?"  
"Hey, can I come with you guys?" Lauren asked.  
"Definatly, I wanna see if the new DMX Cd is out," Syter said walking across the street to the Sam Goody.  
Fred walked off to a café near by because he wasn't that into music. He started to walk off alone when Maxine came up to him.  
"Hey buddy, you look sad, what's wrong?" she asked him.  
"Nothing, just, I don't know if I'll fit in with those guys you know?" Fred explained to her.  
"I know what your saying, I was always a loner at my old school. When this whole thing is over, I'm not going home. I'm going to stay with the prof. How 'bout you?" she asked him looking toward him.  
"Well, you see, my old town is kind of a non-mutant town you know? If I went back I'd be killed. I think I'll stay here," he told her. He gazed into her eyes and knew right there that he had to be with her. She was sexy and nice.  
"Where are we going?" she asked him looking away from him and up the street.  
"See that café? That's where I'm going. Do you want to come?" he asked her also looking away feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Cool, I was getting a little hungry," she said willing to go with him. She felt like she could entrust him with anything. Well, almost anything. There was things abou this girl that no one could know about. It would get them killed or scare them to death. She'd rather not tell Fred because she kind of liked him. They strode off to the café. Before they could even reach the door they heard a bang. A Sentinel bursted through and landed with a boom. Fred ran inside and into the bathroom. He looked inside his backpack and took out his costume. He quickly got suited up and he ran outside. The Sentinels were firing at the people below. Neon had already gotten out and Gambina was already tossing things at the mechanical monster. She needed more thing to throw.  
"Hey, Gambina. Use this to throw stuff," Lantern yelled at her throwing a plasma ball at the ground. It exploded the ground and little chunks flew up.  
"Thanks dude," Gambina said throwing the rocks at the Sentinel. Neon jumpe up and pounded his fist thru the robots leg. The Sentinel fell down almost squashing Gambina. Fira and Band were now out with their costumes on. More Sentinels flew in and Fira burned two of them down. Lantern threw some balls up and struck down a couple Sentinels K rushed out and when one of the Sentinels landed he ripped open its chest screaming. Band was punching one in the head furiously. Slowly its head began to peel off like a scab. The Sentinel screamed and fell to the ground. More kept coming. Lantern jumped up and instead of falling back down he flew up. He looked at the lower half of his body and it was lit up like a candle. He was flying like a bird. He made a plasma ball and threw it down at unsuspecting below. They exploded.  
Neon took apart several Sentinels with one blow. They fell down and exploded into small, red, metal pieces. He gave a pose and went on to other robots. One fired at him and hit him. He went flying into Sam Goody.  
"That was not nice, really not nice," he said getting up. His force shield flared up around him as he ran toward the one that had shot him. He gave a mighty kick in the shin and he took it down. It fell into a barber shop. Luckily no one was in it.  
Band knew his power wasn't much help in this situation so he glided around like a snake helping people get away from the action. He picked them up with his hand and walked them to safety. Eventually he would pulled up to a Sentinel and kick it to the ground. It was all he could do. At least he was helping the people.  
Fira was flying over New York with five Sentinels following her. They fired at her and she dodged them. She threw fire at one and it broke into pieces. The metal shards hit the one behind it and it broke up too. She flew back to the scene they started in ad turned around. She took a big breath and fired a huge blast of fire at them. They fell back into a building and exploded. She looked down and saw only one Sentinel left. K lunged at it and tore it up into billions of parts. The Sim ended and the hologram turned off. They were back in the big white room known as the danger room.  



End file.
